User talk:Hyena12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan Dimension information page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeCannon15 (Talk) 19:06, May 18, 2010 HERE Since you are Neathian in the roleplay, i give your Quake Drago an upgrade of steel armored wings. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 16:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) If you need any other items or upgrades for the roleplay, let me know. I am an amazing scientist and i am handy with DNA sequences. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 17:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You brought this upon yourself :) Du hast mich gefragt und ich hab nichts gesagt. I learned a little german. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 12:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/ That should work. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 20:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) look up Twisted Transistor by Korn. I bet it explains you like it explains me. exept i iz a dude. A.O.H. / HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 15:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) don't cry, because the music understands you. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYQQzw4-NSg A.O.H. / HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 18:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) REVENGE!!! HA! ha! . . . heh . . . he . . . Oh forget it. 5teel-o4teen (talk) 15:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Defenders! Bakugan Defenders is a team on Bakugan Dimensions. In this team you can choose are you a fringe member or a full member. Bakugan Defenders is build of teams that represent each of the elements in bakugan world, theres Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus teams. If you want to be part of this team go to my new blog to sign in and ask questions if your unsure about this, after you sign up i will put you in this talk page. MEMBERS!!! Leader:Hyena12. Attribute:Pyrus, Darkus. Guardien bakugan:Quake Dragonoid. 1st General, Leader Team Aquos:Minxelfinforever. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan: 2nd General, Leader Team Pyrus:Haosbrawler. Attribute:Pyrus, Haos. Guardien bakugan: Member:Kento1. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan:Lumagrowl. Member:Magmeus. Attribute:Darkus, Subterra. Guardien bakugan: Leader Team Ventus:Ventus780. Attribute:Ventus. Guardien bakugan:Strikeflier. Leader Team Darkus:EliteGamer. Attribute:Darkus. Guardien bakugan: Member:Ventusgamer1. Attribute:Ventus. Guardien bakugan:Strikeflier. Member:Sharkboy55. Attribute:Subterra. Guardien bakugan:Phosphos. Leader Team Subterra:Steelearth. Attribute:Subterra. Guardien bakugan:Dharak. FRINGE MEMBERS!!! Leader Team Haos:Airzel-of-Haos. Attribute:Haos, Ventus. Guardien bakugan: Member:Poncho. Attribute:All. Guardien bakugan: Member:Charles. Attribute:Subterra. Guardien bakugan: Member:ILikeLyke. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan: Member:ImI1908. Attribute:Subterra. Guardien bakugan: Member:Seward16. Attribute:Ventus, Haos. Guardien bakugan: Member:Darkus Rayne. Attribute:All. Guardien bakugan: RE:Hi hey im doing good thanks for asking.how are are you doing,oh and aranaut says hi.from:MAD BRAWLER25. HI! Hi, sorry I haven't been around but I was fishing with my dad in victoria. Congrats on 1000 edits!!!!! This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 06:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: On your User page . . . I thought I was a Subterra Leader? 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 16:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! (talk) 17:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) RPW code 2.8.4 NOW!!!!!! THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! (talk) 18:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC)